Butterfly
by demon-dray
Summary: Lettre de Naruto à Sasuke... R&RLaissez aller votre imagination car cette fic n'est pas forcément une deathfic c'est selon votre esprit qu'elle le sera ou non, cette story est normalement une OS, mais si vous le souhaitez je ferais un deuxième chapitre.


**Titre** :Butterfly

**Auteur** : Demon-Dray dit aussi L'accro de Yaoi complétement sadique

**Genre** : romance à travers une songfic

**Couple** : Naruto et Sasuke

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est basée sur l'amour d'un jeune homme envers un autres jeune homme mais qui n'a rien à voir avec le ninjistu, c'est tristounet et marshmallow (pour une fois) tout plein mais ni violent ni rien!

**Discleamer** : Les persos sont (hélas) pas à moi, y'a que le texte écrit en normal qui m'appartient et une partie de celui écrit en italique! Bon je vous cache pas que mooi et l'orthographe ça fait trois, et que l'idée de cette fic n'est sans doute pas très originale.  
Je suis tombée sur deux chanson par hasard qui m'ont assez plut alors j'en ai pris des extraits **PUIS** modifiées!

Donc vala j'ai raconté ma pitite life, alors svp R & R !

* * *

Tu vois comme tu me fais mal,

Tu me dis que tu tiens à moi,

Mais tu continues à te moquer de moi,

Comme un papillon qui sait qu'il mourra bientôt,

Tu me mens pour ne pas m'avoir sur le dos,

Depuis notre dernier combat tu ne cesses de te comporter comme ça,

Mais

_Tu me dis loin des yeux, loin du cœur  
Tu me dis qu'on oublie le meilleur  
et que malgrès tout nos différences nous rapproche,_

Et moi

_J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagaille  
Tout tes traits se dessinent dans leurs moindre détails  
Un peu troublés par cette foutue bataille  
Je m'accroche a tes mots dans leurs moindres détails_

J'essaye de te croire de te faire confiance,

Je tiens trop à toi pour ne pas le faire,

Mais te savoir entourer de toutes ces filles qui bavent sur toi m'écoeur,

Pff comme si tu étais le produit de beauté dernier cris,

Tu m'igniores encore sans voir que je souffre de ne pas être visible à tes yeux,

Car je sais bien que tu me disssuadera de parler par un de tes regards noirs,

Je t'aime baka même si je ne te le dis pas, je t'aime mais je n'ose pas!

Alors écoute moi

_L'océan est petit, trop petit  
Pour deux cœurs où la haine a grandi  
Malgré ce que tu dis,_

De te voir comme ça me fais mal

_J'ai des butterfly, des émotions en pagaille  
Mon ventre se tort avant de te dire bye bye,  
Un peu sonnée par ces foutues batailles  
Tes mots se répercutent au fond de mes entrailles_

Tu m'insultes encore quand je cris ton prénom et des " baka de sasuke" à la volée,

Mais tes « dobe » ont beaux être froids et distant ils ne m'ateignent plus,

Les filles autour de nous me regardent avec des yeux-révolvers mais je m'en fous,

Tu m'entraînes à l'écart avec la même violence que dans nos combats et là tu me frappes,

Pour une fois je te laisse faire, je ne réagis plus, à quoi bon ?

Mais là contrairement à d'habitude quelque chose d'improbable se produit,

Je sens tes lèvres sur les miennes, ton douffle sur ma peau,

Tu te recules alors et me dis que je ne suis qu'un dobe, que je suis aveugle et que tu m'aimes à en creuver,

Moi je te répond que je t'aime encore plus

_Notre amour est si grand, aussi grand que notre haine,  
Que le ciel et la terre tiendrais tout deux dedans  
Malgré ce que tu dis ,_

Et là tu me souris, un vrai sourir, doux et tendre

_Signé butterfly, des papillons en pagailles  
Tes traits se dessinent dans leurs moindres détails  
Un peu sonnée par toutes ces foutues batailles  
Je m'accroche a tes gestes dans leurs moindres détails_

Et alors je me réveille et remarque que c'est le matin,

Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai,

Mais aujourd'hui était de trop je n'en peux plus,

Pardonne moi Sasuke, il semblerais que Kyuubi soit moins puissant que le sharingan,

Quand tu trouveras cette lettre tu me traiteras de " jin'roku " en gardant ton air impassible,

Mais j'espère au fond de moi que tu me pardonneras,

Tu es et restera mon hatsukoi…

Naruto Uzumaki.

**The end!**  
_ (sauf si vous souhaitez une suite, mais je suis pas sûre d'arriver à la faire...)_

* * *

_Draco _: C'est quoi ce n'importe nawak? O.O

_Le coté démoniaque de Draco (demon-dray ou moi si vous préféré)_ : C'est mimi non? Je l'aime bien pour ma premier fic OS!

_Draco_ : Mais tu rigole là? On comprend rien, on sait même pas s'il ton naru-chan il crève ou pas -.-''

_Demon-Dray_ : Bah oui mais c'est le but, comme ça on peut imaginer la suite!!!

_Draco _: T'es irrécupérable! Laissez des reviews pour lui faire comprendre parce-que moi depuis qu'elle a écrit ces deux premières story dans lesquelles elle m'a martyrisée et abimée au possible, j'ai compris que j'y arriverais pas!

_Demon-Dray_ : Mais au moins tu étais avec ryry alors te pleins pas sinon la prochaine fois je te colle avec Ron!

Draco sort le drapeau blanc avec écrit dessus : " help "

**Alors ça vous à plus?  
Des commentaires à faire?  
Des conseils?  
Bon bah même si c'est pour me dire que c'est de la grosse dobbe du début à la fin une pitite review SvP?????????**

**Je sais maintenant qu'on doit pas répondre aux reviews sur les story ni que l'on doit faire de song fics sans modifier les textes des chansons, donc j'ai corrigé ça, et merci pour les conseils et critiques **


End file.
